The Daughter of Fire
by Clairabeth98
Summary: Prince Zuko became fire lord and had a daughter that turned out just like him. And becoming firelord forced him to do the same unspeakable act that his father bestowed on him. Told mainly from Kaya's POV it fallows her story, adventure and love life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Burden

Being firstborn and not a boy was a burden for my father, Firelord Zuko. My little sister Ursa also sharing the burden with me. No male to take father's throne, so it goes to the first born. Me, a girl, and my father was none too thrilled with that.

My mother Mai named be Kaya for my sparkling blue eyes and my rich dark brown hair. A watertribe name, my father laughed and said it was perfect, saying since I look the part why not have a name that proves it even further. Then my mother died when Ursa was born and I miss her terribly with my father favoring her and pretending like I do not even exist.

I am just like him though my personality, the anger, the hate and stress over little things, resenting being like him. I took up my fighting from him, he gave me dual dao swords for my birthday one year, saying wouldn't they look great up on the wall. So everyday I practice to prove him wrong to prove to him that I can be great. My firebending is incredible or so my master says a true prodigy. My father on the other hand is so hung up on always yelling at me, making sure I have perfect form, and if I slip up just once or make one error I hear about it. He hates me, and I know it, and he knows it. Does that make him care? No.

I spend time with my grandfather who is locked up and only talks nonsense about a comet. I know exactly what he means by it that I should let him out but he is crazy. Iroh on the other hand actually loves me, takes care of me , but he is getting old and will die one day. I feel like I only have the two that love me Ursa and Iroh. Other than that I am just a burden for not being a boy and not being a better firebender. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The "Peace" Meeting

Kaya's POV

"Why do you even want to go to this silly meeting," Ursa urged me not to go to the peace meeting that my father was having with the Avatar and all the important commanding officers in the fire nation. I shook my head and kept up my steady pace almost running down the hallway.

"Someday this nation will be in my hands and because I want to go, you don't have to join me if you do not want to," I smiled at her and kept moving

"No its not that I don't want to go, I mean I want to sit through bitter arguments just as much as the next person does but they are not any fun, wouldn't you like to go play a game of Pia Sho instead," She pleaded with me.

"Have you ever been to one," I asked her sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"Well no but that isn't my point, we weren't even invited," she grabbed my hand and looked at me like I really should stay out of it.

"I am going to be Firel-, I am the Crowned Princess and I have every right to go, with or without an invitation," I told her and sped up almost galloping to the affair room.

I walked into the room as silently as I could and my father only glanced up as I sat in a corner and listened to their long worded conversation. Anng, the Avatar, sat to the right of my father while Iroh silently sipped tea to his left. The Avatar's wife sat next to her husband and Toph Bei Fong the loud earthbender, sat next to Cheif Sokka of the Southern Watertribe, as she was playing with a peice of metal and hitting him with it. Everyone else sat at a giant rectangular table in front of my father and all sat listening just as I was only speaking out if they had the chance to interject.

"Zuko you cannot do that, you must take the firebenders out of the Earth Kingdoms, just for the time being. You can have people of the Fire Nation live there but they cannot be in control as they once were," The Avatar argued against my father,"we must try to get the world back into the balance that it always was."

"And cost my people their lives and what they have worked for. So are you saying that I should take all the Fire Nation people out of their government positions just to keep balance. Anng that is not fair they worked for those jobs," My father protested his orders.

"You and I both know that some of the Fire Nation people did not earn their jobs rather than have them handed to them," Katara said to my father and she did have a point but he just looked at her with a daggers in his eyes. A look I have learned all too well.

My father was about to speak again when Toph spoke up, " I agree with Twinkle Toes the Fire Nation should not have an influence on the government of the Earth Kingdom people. But on the other hand Sparky does have a point, the people of the Earth Kingdom have developed relations with the people of the Fire Nation that live there and shouldn't be forced to move away from each other."

"Firelord if I may, why not have a place, lets say a new nation where all the people from the four nations and beyond, bender or not, can come and live together in a nation of peace and integration," High General Komozo of the Northern Division suggested.

"Haven't you been listening to keep balance and peace after this long war we must be strict with your so called integration, maybe in a hundred more years but I think the Avatar has said what has to be done. Divid the four nations in till we can establish more peace," I spoke out of line to the General.

"Why you little brat you need to learn some manners, Agni kai," he yelled at me.

"Bring on the flames," I said a little too confidently but I knew I could beat him with my eyes shut.

I looked up at my father who I had hoped would wear a face of pride but instead I saw daggers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Agni Kai

I turned around on the Agni Kai plat form and wanted to laugh because this general was going to eat his words with my fire.

But it wasn't that week old general that I turned around to it was The Firelord, my father.

"Because you spoke out of line and insulted my general in my presents, there by insulting me, I will will face you in in this Agni Kai," He said showing a face of deep and resenting anger.

"I will not fight you," I said strongly to him getting over the shock that it was actually him.

"Your week just as I once was, but you will learn the same way I did," He yelled and the next thing I knew there was a fire ball unleashed at my face.

I ducked and missed every flame he shot at me. I thought of a smart comment, 'thanks for all the defense training,' but I thought against it knowing it would only make him madder. Every move he made I never once fired back just swerved away, dodged it or when I had to used my own flames to deflect it.

"Come on little Kaya," He taunted me, "my little waterbender fight back." He laughed at me knowing I hated being called a waterbender. But even though the rage that fulled me form what he had said I stepped back and knelt to the ground.

"This is over, I will receive whatever punishment, with honor," I pulled the honor card out on him. I just wanted this to end.

"You have no idea what honor is," He said and as I looked up to see his face, all I saw were flames. And then I couldn't see anything out of my left eye.

I could smell the flesh on my right face burning and the pain made me want to faint. But I did not put my hand to it, I did not run and cowardly walk away. I stood and stumbled but I rose to a firm stance and looked him in the eye with my one good eye. He gave me the exact same mark Ozai gave to him. He marked me in an unforgivable way. This proved he did not love me.

I did not dare to speak or cry out, I put my hands in the traditional firebending bow form and bowed to him. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room with grace.

I didn't have the strength to run so I kept walking to my room and when I got there slammed the door. Hobbling over to a clean bowl I poured the cold water in the basin. I put my face down into the bowl and it felt so good but I couldn't help but cry for the pain. I lifted my head up and the salty tears burned the swollen burnt eye. The water didn't look much like water anymore, just a pool full of blood. I went over to my dresser an pulled out a red sock, ripping it apart and then wrapping it around my eye to subside the bleeding. The smell of blood filled the room and it made me want to be sick.

I looked at the portrait of my family. My mother, father and I, were smiling. "I wish life would still be like that, mom I wish you were alive," I said aloud.

Below it was my blue spirit mask I wore for a school play once and decided not to give it back. I looked over to my dual swords on the other side of the room and my mother's throwing stars that I only had to remember her with.

I didn't even think as I grabbed a bag and tossed cloths, my mothers stars and the mask in the bag. I slung the swords on my back with my bag and headed for the door.

I then touched the fire nation crest in my hair. The royal artifact worn by the crowned prince that I decided to wear my self being the crowned princess. I removed it and let my hair fall around my face. I sat it on my bed and looked around my room one last time. It was time for the princess to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disapearing

Kaya's POV

I opened my door and was surprised to see Ursa standing there her hand raised as she was about to knock.

"What," I said giving her a questioning look. Katara was standing next to her and I knew why. "Thank you but no thank you, I don't want your pity." I shut my door and started to walk away.

"Kaya she just wants to help," Ursa pleaded.

"Please, let me heal you," Katara begged.

"I, no thank you," was all I really had to say.

"Then let me bandage it properly, you don't want an infection," Katara demanded grabbing my arm.

I nodded knowing she ment well.

Once she was finished I stood and looked at Ursa," I love you princess, don't be like me."

"Kaya stay he didn't banish you," Ursa wrapped her arms around me knowing she couldn't change my mind.

"I need time on my own, time for me to disappear, be good, I love you, more than you know," I held back the tears and ran to my leopard-horse and was gone. Leaving the palace and my life behind me, maybe forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um if I don't update fast enough it's because I have to tap type on this iPad instead of my laptop at current times. I have it all written out the final score I just have to type it. (Btw I very much dislike typing.) Thank you so much for all your positivity.**

**Thank you so much for all the positive feed back I really appreciate it. If you would like to skip me answering reviews just skip what is in bold.**

**ashely-those questions were great I love it but. All in good time will things get reviled like in this next chapter is kaya's birthday. And the reason the gaang wasn't more shocked was of a secret plot twist that won't happen for quite some time.**

Chapter Four

One Year Later

Kaya's POV

It was a year later and I was a year older. Living like normal people and not being a princess is not my greatest skill, but I seemed to manage. I was living in Ba Sing Se and lived in a shabby apartment and swept a nearby tea shop for cash. My family searched for me and I stayed under their radar. Well either that or they weren't so keen of finding me. However my sister always knew where I was, sending me letters about how things in the fire nation were.

To everyone that knew me now, knew I was a poor girl from the water tribe. Whose parents were murdered by a firebender that thought it funny to give me the scar of his Firelord. Life has been good for me since I left home.

WORK

" I am clocking out , Goodnight," I said quietly wanting to get home as soon as possible. I wrote nine forty five on my card and went for the door.

"Wait Kenna, wait," My boss yelled at me as soon as my hands fell onto the door.

"What," I said with a sigh and everyone the whole staff piled into the small back room.

James the boy who worked as a waiter about my age put a glass of tea in front of me.

"Happy Birthday," they all screamed at the same time and I smiled honestly forgetting it was my birthday.

"You are a great girl Kenna," said and everyone smiled at me.

"Thank you, all of you," I smile at them and tired to go to the door, how rude was I.

Then the quite music in the background that is always being played, was a loud blare and you knew it was a PSA (public service announcement).

'We would like to remind you that today is the 18th birthday of Kaya, Crowned Princess of the Firenation. If you have any knowledge of her or where she might be please contact the police as soon as possible. Thank You this is a recording,' and as soon as it started it stopped and the quite music began to play again.

"Yes it maybe he Fire Princess day of birth but today it is Kenna the Princess of he Fire Dragon Tea House," Mai lee Yelled to the radio, then put the tea in my hands, "Make a wish, Princess."

"I wish to be as great as all of you one day," I smiled and blew the steam off my tea and downed it, "But what more could I wish for."

They all cheered and I smiled happy to be loved by such nice people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Not the Right Girl

Kaya's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked home and slung my bag over my shoulder. They cared and remembered. They cared better than I could myself.

"Kenna wait up," I heard James yell so I turned around and saw him running towards me," I almost forgot this man in firenation cloths asked me to give this to you. What does the fire nation with you."

It was a small package with a fire nation insigna on it. It was from Ursa.

"Compensation for the rogue firebender that killed my parents," I spun a quick lie.

"Oh I see," He said, "Nothing could make up for it could it."

"No, and thank you," I smiled at him and started to run towards my apartment. He fallowed.

"So Kenna I have known you for some time now, a year," he began to say, "And I think your really pretty and I have always rely liked you. Your kind and honest and sweet.. I just want you to know that I am always here for you."

"James that is sweet but I don't think I am the right girl for you," I tried to tell him and I ment it. A disobedient firenation princess with a need of an attitude adjustment. He really deserves better.

"Wait," he said and literally put a wall in front of me I stopped but he wanted to keep trying. "Is it me, is it because I am a bender."

"No, it's you, it's me. I am not ready to be in a full commited relationship," I somewhat lied.

"Oh well, I'm sorry," He smiled and took the wall down.

"Don't be maybe we could try this later," I shrugged.

"Have a nice night Kenna," He turned and walked off with a skip in his step.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Home Sweet Home

Kaya's POV

I got home and threw my bag and the package down and went to the bath. I ran the water cold and took a deep breath bending into the water in till it boiled. Then I slid down into the hot water and relaxed.

Once I got out of the bath and in my night cloths I went to the package that was lying on my bed. I didn't even want to look at it, every letter was filled with terrible thinks about another war. But I did, I opened it and there was a letter and my crown.

The letter said:

'Kaya, it has been a year since you left and you are another year older. I have kept your secret but now I'm ill. Father has gotten the best healers but they cannot figure what is wrong with me. If I die well the throne will go to our cousin JaySun. I urge you to come back, come home princess. Father has been heartbroken and lost since you left, he needs you, I need you.

If you don't want to come back I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find Prince Hakoda of the Northern Water Tribe. He is the only one that can get you spirit water. That would be my last chance. Please come sister, help me.'

Love,Ursa

She is dieing my litter sister. She will not die she can't and i will make sure of that.


End file.
